Changing the Future- Book 5
by LeSmexyWitch18
Summary: Albus Dumbledore gets a note to gather some people to read three books, that had come with the note. Join the marauders (except Peter) and the rest of the gang (Weasleys, Slytherins, etc.), as they read the books and change the future. Read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Have you both completed the tasks I assigned to you?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, better known as Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster-Sir, Binky and Ivy have done it, Sir. They are on their way, Headmaster-Sir," the elves bowed.

"Thank you," replied the Headmaster.

Gradually, people began filtering into the Room of Requirement, which was now in the form of a spacious room with comfy loveseats and sofas.

The Marauders, excluding Peter, were present too. "Mad-eye?! What are you doing here?" asked James, having already met the tough-looking auror who worked with his parents.

"Don't know. Albus called me," grunted Mad-eye. "Why are _they _here?" muttered Sirius, sending a distasteful look at the Slytherins who had just arrived, namely- Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

"Where's Peter?" asked Remus, "And who's that kid?" spotting a little girl who looked about 5 years, with pink shoulder-length hair.

When the little girl spotted the Marauders, or mainly Sirius, she ran over to him, "Sirius!" He chuckled, and opened his arms, just in time for the girl to jump onto him. "Hello there, cousin," then he turned to the rest of the Marauders and Lily, who had just joined them, "Hey guys, remember when I told you Andromeda had a daughter? Well, meet Nymphadora Tonks. She's a metamorphmagus, so she can change appearances. Cousin, meet James, Remus and Lily."

"Wow, metamorphmaguses are rare. Nice to meet you, Nymphadora," said Lily, while James and Remus chorused, "Hello, Nymphadora."

They looked questioningly at Sirius, when they saw his cousin making a face. "She hates being called Nymphadora," he chortled. She stuck her tongue out at him, and said, "Hey guys! Call me Dora. Not Nymphadora, just Dora. Siri always talks about you all, you know..."

As everybody began to settle down, Minerva asked, "Now Albus, do you mind explaining why you have called all of us here?"

"Patience, my dear," chuckled Dumbledore, his bright blue eyes twinkling beneath his glasses. "You see, today I was sitting in my office, when 3 books appeared out of nowhere. And this letter was on top of them," he told everyone in the room, showing them the letter in his hand.

Breaking the seal, he opened it and read,

"_**Dear everyone present in this room,**_

_**I am from the future, and these books will take you to 1995, when Voldemort returned to power, after being defeated in 1981. These books start from Harry Potter's fifth year, and goes on until his seventh year, when the final battle, between the light side and the dark side, took place. Many people died in this war, and I hope that after you read these books, you will change the future for good. **_

_**The following people are to be present to read these books-**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_**Rubeus Hagrid**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Lily Evans**_

_**Regulus Black**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Frank Longbottom**_

_**Alice Prewett**_

_**Arthur Weasley**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_**Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fred and George Weasley**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Narcissa Black**_

_**Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**HJG.**_

_**P.S.- The words 'mudblood' and 'Snivellus' are prohibited from being used.**_

"I have a son." Said James, quietly, before grinning wildly and shouted, "Awesome!"

Remus smirked, looking at Lily, "I wonder who's the mother..."

Lily huffed, "Oh, shut up, Remus."

He put on an innocent face and said, "What did I say?"

"Voldemort was defeated in 1981? That's only about 3 years from now," stated Arthur Weasley.

The four Slytherins looked at each other.

"Huh, so we're going to read about Prongs's son from the end of his fourth year, until his seventh year?" asked Sirius, dumb-founded.

"Yes, I believe that was what the letter stated," remarked Regulus dryly.

"Fantastic. What a wonderful way to spend the weekend, reading about Potter's son," thought Severus, sarcastically.

Finally, Dumbledore said, "Well, let's get started then. **"CHAPTER ONE. Dudley Demented"**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please review... =)**_


	2. AN

_**A/N-**_

_**Sorry guys, my final exams are starting today, so I won't be updating for a few weeks. I had promised to myself that I won't be writing one of these notes, since they always annoy me when I see them in fanfics, but this is important... so, ummm... yeah, I'll update in 2 or 3 weeks.. =) **_

_**Bye! Wish me luck for my exams! **_


End file.
